


Blonde on Black

by Shatterpath



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-05
Updated: 2009-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment's subtextual distraction on the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blonde on Black

The summer beaches of Miami are a hot, sultry place.

 _And never more than times like this_ , I can't help but think, watching the lush body beneath Calleigh's inky clothes. _Really, how does she expect the rest of us to concentrate?_

Even amidst the sea of gorgeous bodies that litter the beach like seaside flotsam and jetsam, she stands out with her grace and focus.

Not to mention how that black ensemble emphasizes her coloring.

Frank bellowing for us to snaps me out of my trance and I get back to work, forever wondering if Calleigh is smirking or not.


End file.
